Max Ride
by peanut-butter-mouse
Summary: Okay, yes a new story by me. This about Max's time before going on her first World Tour. All-Human. Before going on her World Tour she stays at Angel's house, and yes, she sings Taylor Swift. . . A lot. :) Hope you like it! Oh and I have OC that isn't really important she just gives out advice. :)


**Thought you'd like to know this is the Taylor Swift story, it's 10 pages on Microsoft using 11 font type and calibri (body) as the font face. It's over 3,700 words! Have fun!**

**Chapter 1: Max's POV**

Ah I always love listening to the crowds scream my name or anyone's name really. I'm performing a new song today and then I have to do the music video tomorrow starting at eleven. Of course I just sleep till I have fifteen minutes till I have to leave shower, get dressed, eat, grab keys, spend a minute trying to find my phone then I'm out the door. But right now I shouldn't even think about that. I've got to show up my stupid boyfriend, whom I won't be dating after I finish my concert. That's right I should've mentioned this I'm Maximum Martinez. My stage name is Maximum Ride. Not to different from my actual name. My friends call me Max and I guess you guys can too. My boyfriend Sam was cheating on me with a girl named Brigid. I had been suspicious about it for a while so Nudge (my best friend) decided to help me spy on him and sure enough I saw them together. He even let her drive the truck! I was never allowed to drive the truck! I was going to use some of the proof we got in the music video and believe me we got quite a bit. I should probably say what I look like so you guys can get the big picture. I have dirty blonde hair with natural brunette streaks in it. I was a tomboy until I got 'discovered' I like to call it 'being through Hell and back'.

"Max you're on in ten." Nudge told me. I should also tell you that I don't get out much so my best friend is my clothes designer. Nudge decides which clothes I should wear and sometimes when I should wear them. She has a mocha skin color and beautiful (and untamable) black hair. My other best friend is my manager. Ella Batchelder. She has straight brunette hair and blue eyes, she's really pale which makes sense since she barely gets out and she's always on her laptop. No matter what anyone tells you her father isn't that bad. He just gets into his work way too much. His name. . . Jeb Batchelder. He's a scientist and he works in the DNA/mutants part.

"Max, five four, three, two, one, go!" That's Iggy. I guess he's the weirdest of my friends. His official job is the sound manager but don't let that fool you, he's a pyro and sometimes it's like he's blind. He has strawberry blonde hair and he's even paler then Ella. He has a cloudy blue eye color which makes people ask if he's blind it's actually really funny. I walked out on stage and immediately the screams got louder. I smiled at everyone.

"How's everyone doing today?" I had to yell over all the screams even with my microphone and loud speakers. Of course me talking just made them get louder. "I have a new song for everyone that I'll sing at the end of the concert! I hope you guys enjoy it!" I came out with one of my older songs. Mean.

(Mean by Taylor Swift)

_"You with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me,_

_You have knocked me of my feet again,_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing,_

_You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded,_

_You picking on the weaker man,_

_You can take me down with just one single blow,_

_But you don't know what you don't know,_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ole city,_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and humiliation,_

_You have pointed out my flaws again,_

_As though I don't already see them,_

_I walk with my head down trying to block 'cause I'll never impress you,_

_I just wanna feel okay again,_

_I bet you got pushed around somebody made you cold,_

_But the cycle ends right now,_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road,_

_And you don't know what you don't know,_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city,_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game,_

_With that same loud opinion but nobody's listening,_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old little things,_

_Drunk and droning about how I can't sing,_

_But all you are is mean,_

_All you are is mean,_

_And a liar,_

_And pathetic,_

_And a lonely life,_

_And mean,_

_And mean,_

_And mean,_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city,_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean,_

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so-_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city,_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so-_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_ I finished. There was a huge applause.

"I don't know if I've ever told anyone but that song was written for one of my old friends from before I was famous. Her name's Angel and she is an Angel. She used to be bullied and I guess I couldn't do anything for her since she wouldn't let me. Her exact words were; 'if you help me with every little thing in my life how am I ever going to do anything by myself?' I laughed at that and then I realized once I started this ride I couldn't get off. So I've kept in touch with her and I can only hope that she's heard this song. If she's watching this I want to tell her thanks. She's my inspiration for that song. So with that song it feels as though she's along with me for the ride." I smiled and took a deep breath. I sang a couple more song's such as Mary's Song (Taylor Swift), I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) and my favorite: We Are Never Getting Back Together (Taylor Swift).

"Now it's time for my new song Picture To Burn"

(Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift)

_"State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself_

_More that you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends_

_That I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine, you won't mind_

_If I say and by the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around_

_Saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's going to show you_

_How sorry you'll be_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_And so watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

_Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really hate that_

_Stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match,_

_On all my wasted time,_

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn,_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn,_

_Just another picture to burn,_

_Baby burn."_ I finished the song. I personally think it's my best song. I love it so much that I'm actually going to put a lot of effort into this music video. Oh who am I kidding?

"Okay that song is dedicated to my boyfriend Sam. Who's a pig, cheater, liar, and a bastard. He cheated on me with a girl named Brigid Dwyer. I hope you have fun with her. Oh and you might want to check your truck for some scratches." I saw a figure get up and race to the exit. I hope he likes my parting gift. "Were over by the way!" I shouted at him.

_**FANG'S POV FANG'S POV FANG'S POV FANG'S POV FANG'S POV FANG'S POV FANG'S POV FANG'S **_

Angel was watching her idol Maximum Ride, or as we know her Maximum Martinez. You see Max was one of Angel's friends they'd be together and they used to be best friends until Max got a record deal. That was two years ago. Max is the same age as me and I got her like nobody else did and she got me too. Max is one year older than Angel and Angel's one year younger than us. Every time I hear her all I can think are the lyrics of the two songs that kick-started her career. Teardrops on my Guitar and Jump Then Fall are the names. Some days I miss her the other days I have to study or I have a test. I sometimes hum her songs when I'm bored because I miss her. Usually it's Mary's Song. Don't know why it just comes to me. At the moment I'm 16 and Angel's 15. Max was 14 when she got her record deal and ever since she's kept in touch with Angel. Whenever I pick up the phone and not say anything Max sighs and says; "Fang if you aren't going to say hi or anything of the sorts just let Angel answer the phone." I won't talk for a while then I'd give the phone to Angel once Max starts the lecture once again. It's actually the most fun I have now a days. I know it's sad, a sixteen year old boy without a social life. I also talk more in my head then what I say out loud. But anyway Angel was sitting in front of the t.v. watching Maximum Ride. It was her final concert before going on her world tour. A tour including our town. Joy!

"Okay that song is dedicated to my boyfriend Sam. Who's a pig, cheater, liar, and a bastard. He cheated on me with a girl named Brigid Dwyer. I hope you have fun with her. Oh and you might want to check your truck for some scratches." The camera zoomed into a figure running to the exit. "Were over by the way!" Max shouted as he reached the exit. I silently laughed. She can be funny when she wants to be. The time's she doesn't let's say the jokes won't even make Gazzy laugh, (one of Max's old friends along with us, he's my cousin) he laughs at practically everything. He's the same age as Angel and you'll understand why his name is Gazzy if you're ever in the same room as him for longer than five/ten minutes (it depends if it's a good or bad day). He has blonde hair the same color as Angel and they also have the same blue eyes. Their like little angels all by themselves but together they could take over the world. Gazzy's a pyro in training. Just thought I'd mention that.

"Thank you for coming out tonight! Oh and Angel I miss you and I'll see you tomorrow!" Max said from the TV. See you tomorrow? I don- Oh ANGEL!

"Angel what did she mean by that?" I asked calmly. Or as calm as I can be when I'm raging on the inside.

"Uh, I might have invited her to stay with us for a month before her world tour starts. . ." Angel answered.

"Angel did you ask mom about this?" I asked her even calmer than before.

"YES! She did ask mom and I said yes!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh and she's bringing her friends with her. Someone named Iggy, apparently he's the sound manager but he's a pyro. A girl named Nudge, who's her clothes' designer. Then there's her manager who apparently will barely leave her laptop." Angel smiled at me. Oh great another Rose. Oh yeah. Her. She's a ginger unlike Lissa from our school who obviously has dyed hair. ANY way, Rose barely leaves her electronics, so her green eyes are usually a little red from all her computer time. She either has her computer, MP3, Tablet, D.S. (in times of desperation) or IPad. Speaking of Rose I'm surprised she isn't here already. You are lucky if you never meet her she's trying to find our theme songs. She found Angels song; There She Goes by Sixpence None The Richer. Mine: Undecided. Gazzy's: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Rose made me watch the music video and I was . . . inspired I guess so I memorized the lyrics and began singing that song repeatedly. DON'T TELL ROSE! She'll kill me. I don't know the reason why either. Oh and don't touch her headphones. I learned that the hard way.

"I FOUND IT!" Rose called. She sounded excited. . . Oh no.

"Found what Rose?" Angel asked getting up off the floor. She sounded scared.

"I found Fang's song!" She yelled. I think she forgot how high her music is. She took off her headphones and put them around her neck. She unplugged them from her laptop and the music played. Or maybe she didn't forget how loud her music was.

"If today was your last day." Was the only part of the song that I could hear over a horn honking. Did I forget to mention that the concert was YESTERDAY, so Max is coming over TODAY. Yes okay we barely use our TV so when our mom was using it yesterday during Max's concert we had to wait till today to watch it so that should be Max, or the cops coming to get Rose FINALLY! I mean come on. Okay she's never killed anyone . . . yet.

"I'm baaaccckkk!" Max called from outside, Rose hid behind Angel, didn't know it was possible since she's 3 inches taller than Angel. It was like a Scooby-Doo moment, you know when Shaggy and Scooby hid behind a plant- and never mind. Rose blasted her music and played the Raiders' March on Indiana Jones. I could hear Max marching up the driveway. Apparently she was supposed to do a music video today, I wonder what happened.

"Can I ask you guys for a favor?" Max asked as soon as she walked in, right at the part when the music gets really soft. I nodded my head to the beat of The Raiders March. Then Rose being the jackass that she is changed the song to Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. I just stared at her until she changed the song. Then the bitch that she is changed it to Animal by Neon Trees. I just glared. So she changed it to one of Max's songs. It was Mary's Song by (Taylor Swift) Maximum Ride. I couldn't help it I hummed the tune with Angel and Max.

"What type of favor?" Angel asked Max as soon as Mary's song ended and a different song started.

"I want you to vandalize a house." Que moment of silence.

"HELL YES!" Rose shouted.

"Um . . . Max why are we vandalizing a house?" Angel asked.

"It's for the music video that I'm including you guys in! Even you." Max pointed at Rose.

"Well I feel special, what about you guys?" Rose asked, surprisingly quiet.

"So what I'm hearing is that we're going to be in a music video? I have that right, right?" Angel asked. I nodded at her, then I nodded at Max and sending her a look that said; "you're really asking?"

"Looks like we're in, except. . ." Rose started then started staring at Angel as everyone else did.

"Fine, But are we ever going to meet your friends?" Angel asked. Rose played Video Killed the Radio Star by The Buggles. (A/N: Hahahaha that name cracks me up!) I nodded my head to the beat.

"Can you believe that this song came out in 1978? Well according to Wikipedia." Rose added. She has the attention span of a squirrel. No make that a music loving squirrel and you have Rose except she's a little bit taller at 5' 9", Angel's 5' 6" and I tower over them at my 6' 3". Max is 6', so she's one inch taller than Rose. The attention was turned back to Rose, but she wasn't even looking up from her laptop.

"Right now if you want to." Max answered. "Come on in guys!" She sounded like Tye (A/N: I think that's how you spell his name.) from Extreme Home Makeover. A guy with Strawberry Blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes came in first, I wonder if he's blind? The next person came in. It was a girl, she had mocha colored skin and untamable black hair. The next person came in with a computer on one of those weird computer holder things that's like a bass drum straps, and holds the computer so the person doesn't have to hold onto it. I'm guessing that's Ella. Yep she reminds me of Rose except I'm pretty sure if I checked the history it wouldn't be filled with music sites, that she listens to.

"This one's Iggy, he's the sound manager and a pyro." Max pointed at the guy with strawberry blonde hair. "This one's Nudge, she's my clothes designer and a chatter box." Max got elbowed in the stomach by Nudge before she could point to Ella. "This is Ella my manager." Max went on as though nothing happened.

"Mom where are they going to be sleeping?" Angel shouted to mom whom as sad before was in the kitchen making dinner.

"I haven't thought of that . . ." Mom answered. Great.

"Mom is lunch almost done?" Max asked. Of course, those would be the first words she asks my mom when she gets here. Oh and she calls my mom, mom. It's actually not that weird.

"FANG! I just remembered something! We have our end of the school year dance tomorrow after school!" Aw, man I thought she'd forgotten!

"Does someone still need a date?" Max cooed. I nodded my head.

"Didn't Lissa ask you?" Angel asked me. I nodded. I'm quite the conversationalist. (Big word I'm not sure if Max knows what it means.)

"I hate her." I said, the first words I've spoken since Max got here. Whew!

"Hate is a strong word Fangy." Max said.

"I don't care." I answered.

"You should care especially if said girl hears it." Max shot at me.

"I don't care." I shot back. It turned into a glare-down. I won because Max had to blink.

"That was the shortest face-off you've guys had." Angel said. Okay, I don't care if I insult him.

"Are you blind?" I asked Iggy. He gave me a look.

"Why do people ask that? No I'm not fire trucking blind! What made you think that I was?" He burst out with anger dripping and oozing from the words.

"It's just your eyes I guess they're a cloudy blue which made me think you were blind." I think that was the longest sentence I've ever said.

"Oh, it's natural. The doctors' told me that I was 'special' and so does my mom!" Iggy responded. I gave a little chuckle.

"Did he in any way offend you? I need to know now so I could add it to my long list of reasons to kill Fang." Rose spoke up. Of course there's a list.

"What's the first thing?" Max asked, of course she'd be interested. Rose clicked a couple of buttons, moved her mouse and then clicked something.

"Reason number one: He's too quiet." Max nodded in a go on gesture. "Reason number two: It'd be fun to watch." I think they're getting a big kick out of this one. "Reason number three: There isn't one yet, so Iggy did he offend you because all I need is four reasons then Fang's gone! Max would you like to help me kill him?" Before she could answer the door bell rang. I silently walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was my biggest nightmare, Lissa. Oh great!

"FANGY-POO!" She shouted. I almost threw her the bird but thought better of it.

"MAAAXXXX!" I shouted. That was Lissa's least favorite word next to; "turtlenecks" I use them often.

"You can't fool me this time! I know Max isn't-" She got cut off by Max.

"You called?" She asked, I threw a smirk Lissa's way.

"Max, um . . . what are you doing back so soon?" She sounded nervous, I could tell.

"Oh, I'm just coming to go to the end of the school year dance with Fang." She answered, then looked at Lissa, "what are you doing here?"

"Fang's taking me to the dance! You don't even go to our school, unless Fang asked you, which I know he'd never do since he obviously likes me more!" She huffed in annoyance.

"That's right, I asked Max to the dance." I said. Lissa pouted at me, which made her look like a pit-bull gone mad.

"But you were supposed to go with me! That tramp can't go with you!" Lissa almost shouted which made my ear-drums almost go bye, bye.

"Lissa, just walk away. Please. You're only going to embarrass yourself even more." Rose said walking up to the door. Lissa huffed in annoyance but still walked away.

"Thanks, I was about ready to punch her by just looking at her. So ready to leave? Your 'costumes' are already there." Max said, putting quotations around the word costumes.

"Sure, ANGEL!" Rose shouted into the house. Angel appeared behind her, then came Iggy, then Nudge, then Ella.

"Okay let's go!" Max sounded excited. Oh, god what the frick did I just get myself into?

**Okay, so this is a lot longer than my usual, next chapter they'll be recording the music video, this will be a couple of chapters and a side story to all the one's that I gotta update. I finished the next chapter of Roommates and I'm just waiting for my Beta The Artemis to get done looking it over. Check out some of her stories and I added some stuff so it's not exactly the same as what I wrote on the top!**

**Next story I'm updating: Karaoke at Camp-Half Blood, or Roommates. **

**After that (hopefully): The Waitress. **


End file.
